Nikuisukidai
by Pyromanic Teabag
Summary: Sometimes being Fate's play toy had it's advantages and sometimes it makes your life hell. Higurashi Kagome is Fate's favourite play toy and fate just loves making her life hell. Maybe this time she will get her happy ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, I've started reading D. Gray-Man and I love it already! So, this story will follow the D. Gray-Man manga time line …. roughly. It will, however, have some changes as it's a crossover with InuYasha. Yes, you guys are probably getting sick of them, but I just love them ^_^ Also because the pairings have already been decided, I felt you guys needed a competition, so I will be naming each chapter with lyrics of a song. If someone can guess the song and artist then they get a prize.**

**Beta Note: Bold and italicized means the characters are speaking in Japanese, just for clarification. If anyone has a suggestion with grammar and such, drop a review or pm one of us so we can improve our writing skills. Thank you :)**

**Oh, probably important, I'm xWeaselxWolfx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or InuYasha**

**Nikuisukida-Chapter 1-'You Can't Quit Until You Try'**

It's general belief that the only inhabitants of Earth are humans and various other animals. Nothing weird, strange, spooky, or down right evil lives on earth. Or, at least, that's the general consensus. However, a few, well, more than _a few,_ people are gifted with the unfortunate knowledge that there are beings known as Akuma that live on Earth. Well, they don't _live_ on earth, per say, but they do inhabit it from time to time.

That, however, is only if someone makes a deal with the Millennium earl.

Akuma are people who have passed on to the realm of the dead, but are then brought back to life. However, when a person is brought back, they have no control of their will and are simply puppets of the Millennium Earl, aware of every murder they are forced to commit.

Now, if the Millennium Earl had been left to his own devices, then he would already have destroyed the world by now. Luckily, there are a select few, chosen by God, that have been granted the power to destroy the Akuma. They are known as Exorcists and they all have unique powers that help them in their battle against the evil Earl.

Almost all of these Exorcists belong to the Black Order, an organisation that collects a substance called Innocence in their attempt to defeat the Millennium Earl. The Black Order's headquarters is famously creepy and almost impossible to get to, if you didn't know how to.

It was dark outside the headquarters, but that was to be expected, it was also irritatingly quiet. A feminine sigh was released into the night, but it went unnoticed. Due to the area being so dark, it would have been hard for anyone to see the woman that watched the building. Her long black hair and dark clothing probably didn't help either. Nor would the fact that she was riding a large black horse

"_**Come on, Solider, let's get moving,**__**"**_ she whispered, digging her heels lightly into the horse. The large animal immediately began to move, and, as she dug her heels in even move, the horse picked up speed until he was in a full sprint. Leaning down close to the horse to make them more streamline, the woman narrowed her eyes.

Great! She had come around the wrong way and would have to go through the front entrance! Just perfect!

Judging the distance from the hill they were on and the building she wished to get to, she nudged the horse and he jumped. If anyone had been around, they would have noticed that it should have been impossible for a horse to jump such a distance, but no one was around, so that wasn't a problem. Slowing the horse down to a trot, they moved quietly towards the building.

They halted suddenly when the sounds of a battle reached their ears.

"_**Geez! And you hate walking through blood don't ya' solider? Best go stop them, I suppose,**__**"**_ she whispered to her horse, a hint of an accent was audible if you paid attention.

* * *

Kanda looked at the white haired boy in front of him, mildly surprised. Annoyance immediately overrode the surprise as he shouted at the gate keeper. The gate keeper made up some lame excuse that Kanda didn't even listen to, especially when the short boy started arguing back. His patience was wearing thin and he had had a loooooooooong day.

"Hmmph.... well whatever if I check your insides then we will know for sure," Kanda said "Activate! Anti-Akuma weapon!" Falling into his stance, Kanda charged forward, fully intent on killing this boy.

"No! Wait! I'm not your enemy you should have..." Shorty's sentence, as well as Kanda's blade, was stopped short. Kanda stood frozen. No one had ever stopped his blade.

"_**Baka!**___He's not an Akuma so calm down," Kanda's head slowly looked up to see who had stopped his sword, and had spoken in his native tongue. He was surprised to see a woman, most likely Japanese, with long black hair and startling blue eyes. She was wearing the Black Order Exorcist outfit, so he assumed she was with the Black Order. Odd, he didn't think there were any Japanese Exorcists aside from him, especially not a female one. It was then he noticed that his sword had been stopped by her own, even though she hadn't unsheathed it.

"Kagome!" A female voice made everyone snap towards the door. There stood another female Exorcist. She had her hair tied up and looked slightly similar to the other woman.

"_**Konnichiwa**_, Rinali-Chan, it's been a while, ne?" Kagome looked slightly sheepish and Rinali didn't look impressed.

"A while? A WHILE? It's been three years since Brother sent you on your mission! What took you so long?!" Rinali demanded before noticing the horse that stood next to Kagome, she also noticed that Kagome looked slightly different than the last time she saw her.

"I'll tell ya' later when these two butt heads aren't around, top secret information," Kagome winked at the end and turned slightly so she was facing her horse. She whispered quietly in his ear before she let go of his reigns and he ran off.

"Kagome! What are you doing?! Your horse will fall off the edge!" Rinali panicked.

"Chill Rinali-Chan, Solider will make it, watch," Rinali watched in awe as the horse made it to the other side.

"Now, I am starving, so let's get inside, shall we?" Kagome suggested. Allen nodded while Kanda simply grunted, earning a smack around the head with her clipboard from Rinali. He glared at her, but she wasn't fazed. Allen, however, was walking as if he was in a daze. He really didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, Kagome, Brother wanted to see you," Rinali said as Kagome started to pull away from them, Kanda had stalked off as soon as they were inside. Kagome paused, not even turning around.

"Here's a message for Koumi," Kagome did a crude hand gesture before she stretched and began walking again.

"I hope no one has been in my room while I was gone, you know that I'll know if they have. Even if they have only _tried_ to get in," Kagome called back and Allen noticed that Rinali paled considerably. As Kagome disappeared into the shadows they heard her talk to her self.

"It's good to be home,"

* * *

Kagome fell back onto her bed with a sigh. Had it really been three years since she was last here? It felt longer to her, although that might have something to do with the fact it HAD been longer for her. 500 years was _definitely_ longer. Her golem floated around her head and she sighed again before sitting up and let the incoming message be received. Kagome blinked in surprise when she saw who was on the other end. She had expected Komui, telling her to get her ass down to see him, so she was pleasantly surprised to see her older adoptive brother, Sesshomaru, on the other end.

"_**I**__** see you made it safely to the Black Order, Imouto,"**_ Sesshomaru said stoically

"_**Hai, Aniki, I did. Did you know there's a Japanese exorcist here? He's a bit of a baka, but his aura reminds me a bit of yours: kinda' cold and all stoic, but inside you're just a big pile of fluffy goo!"**_ Sesshomaru growled softly, much to the girl's amusement, causing Kagome to laugh.

"_**So, tell me Nii-Sama, to what do I owe the honour of this call? I'm sure it's not just so you can make sure that I'm safe, and I know there is no way in hell this is simply a social call, so what's up?" **_ Kagome flopped back down onto her bed and her golem manoeuvred so she could keep up with the message.

"_**The lab results are back and I assumed you would wish to know the information that they hold,"**_ Sesshomaru informed her before frowning slightly.

"_**I'll send the information through to your golem, but I don't think you'll like it,"**_ Kagome nodded and then flicked through her newly received files, her eyes widened briefly before she scowled. Her hand suddenly moved up and she then slammed the information down onto her bed. She covered her face in her hands and sighed, trying to reign in her anger before she demolished her entire room.

"_**How...? How could he let himself.......? How could he have become an Akuma?!"**_ She spat the word out with disgust and picked up the unfortunate lamp next to her bed, slamming it against the wall next to her door.

"_**From what intelligence your son could retrieve, it was Kikyo's doing. She turned him into an Akuma with her own powers, Kami-Sama knows how, and then… she found Naraku," **_Sesshomaru paused and looked at Kagome, who had frozen. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome flipped her legs over and placed them on the floor. Standing up, she straightened her clothes before looking at her golem.

"_**I'll return straight away, you need me more than these fools do,"**_ Kagome said sharply. She quickly left the room before she even closed the conversation. Sesshomaru sighed; he had known she would react like this!

Kagome, however, was currently running down the corridors to get outside. Whistling loudly, she continued to run. She knew she would probably be seen leaving so she needed to leave before someone tried to stop her, although, having whistled earlier had probably alerted them of her escape. With a push, Kagome opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Soldier by the door already. There really were so many advantages of having a Youkai as ahorse.

Placing her left foot into the stirrup, she jumped onto the horse and they began their mad dash to get away. As they prepared to jump, Kagome spotted someone who stood in their way. Pulling harshly on the reigns to stop Solider from slamming into whoever it was, due to the speed they where going at, the horse skidded along before stopping just in front of the human blockade.

Casting her Miko powers, Kagome knew from his aura that it was the man she had stopped before, the one who reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"_**Baka! You have no idea what you're doing! Move!"**_ Kagome shouted at him, but he simply glared at her before unsheathing his sword.

"_**I received orders to stop you from leaving,"**_ Kanda told her. It had been a while since he had used his native Japanese. Kagome growled, a deep, feral growl, at Kanda before jumping off soldier. If she finished this guy off quickly, then she could still get away before reinforcements came.

"_**If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Although, I'd suggest before we do, I want to know who I'm fighting,"**_ Kanda nodded. It was a custom to know who you were fighting so he knew she had been properly taught in the ways of a swordsman.

"_**Kanda Yuu," **_He watched as she nodded and then unsheathed her own sword.

"_**Taisho Higurashi Kagome," **_it was an automatic response and Kagome momentarily cursed herself for telling him her full name as Kanda's eyes widened.

"_**Taisho?"**_ Kagome nodded and watched him smirked. Apparently he had heard of her before. Go figure. With a swift nod of the head, Kagome charged forward, as did Kanda. Their blades met, sparks flying of from the impact_**. **_Kagome twisted her blade slightly, making Kanda almost lose his grip and forcing him to the defensive. Jumping back from each other, they both eyed the other before charging again. The swords clashed again and again before Kagome pressed most of her weight onto her left leg and brought her right leg up, abruptly kicking Kanda's blade out of his hands. Pointing the tip of her sword at his throat Kagome ignored the glare she was receiving.

"_**I won. Now move,"**_ Kanda grunted before stepping to the side. Kagome smiled before signalling for Soldier to come closer. When her horse was next to her, she jumped and mounted her horse once more. Kagome looked down and smirked at Kanda who was attempting to keep a dignified silence.

"_**Arigatou, Kanda-Kun!" **_Kagome sang and patted soldier. They were about to leave when Kagome heard Rinali shouting from behind her. Kagome knew then that she wouldn't be able to get away since she could never fight Rinali. Looking down she noticed that Kanda was no where in sight.

"_**Bloody typical,"**_ Kagome dismounted Soldier once more before slowly walking back towards Rinali. It didn't really matter where Soldier went because he immediately came to her whenever she called. Rinali caught up with Kagome and looked at her disapprovingly.

"You were going to leave again, weren't you?" Rinali asked. It was clear she was upset. Kagome gulped. After being around Sesshomaru and Shippo for so long, she had hated it when Rin cried, so it was clear that that applied to Rinali as well.

"Yeah… You see, something came up. My br-friend contacted me and he needed my help with something that was really important," Kagome bluffed. If Rinali found out she had a new family, she would tell Koumi and that would NOT be good. Rinali looked at her suspiciously before wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome, being taller, wrapped her arms around Rinali's head comfortingly.

"Important, as in 'Innocence' important?" Rinali asked. Kagome chuckled before kissing the top of Rinali's head.

"Important as in 'my ex-boyfriend got turned into an Akuma by his girlfriend' important, aforementioned ex-boyfriend being the half brother of my friend," Kagome watched Rinali look up at her in shock.

"O-oh…" was the smaller, Chinese girl's response.

"Yeah, 'oh'. I hadn't meant to leave so soon, but when he sent me a message over my golem, I overreacted and wanted to go help. Forgive me?" Kagome finished before looking down at Rinali once more. The younger girl nodded and then they slowly headed back to the headquarters in a companionable silence. They stopped at Kagome's room and Kagome was about to open the door when she noticed that Rinali was still there, probably checking to make sure she actually went in and didn't attempt to leave again.

"Brother wants you to see him in the morning after you have breakfast. Kanda and Allen will be there as well, so I guess I'll see you later," Rinali smiled before she started to walk off.

"Rinali, just because you are annoyed doesn't mean you shouldn't give your big sister a hug goodnight!' Kagome whined. Rinali turned back around, looking rather embarrassed, before quickly giving Kagome a hug.

"Now, off to bed with you," Kagome mockingly scolded her little sister, who's only reply was to stick her tongue out before running off. Kagome smirked before walking into her room and going to bed.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched before blinking. Sitting up in bed, it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. Getting out of bed, she quickly washed before opening her wardrobe. They had clearly changed the uniforms since she was last here. Pulling out the new uniform she frowned. Using her sword, she quickly cut off both sleeves completely before finding her black gloves that reached her elbows. She didn't care that her forearms were bare because she liked to show off her tattoos. Both arms had an intricate tribal design that was a mixture of black, blue, silver, and red. In the middle of the design was a large blue crescent moon. It was then that Kagome realised that she hadn't unpacked from the night before.

Talk about not being organised.

Her hand went to her neck where a silver charm necklace rested, pulling a few of the pendants off. Kagome watched in boredom as they materialised into her belongings. In her left hand was her bow and arrow, and in her right was her sword sheath, as well as a kunai and shuriken holster each. Putting her bow and arrow down, Kagome strapped her kunai holster onto her left leg and her shuriken holster onto her right before walking over to her bed. Bending down she picked up her sword, which she had dropped on the floor the night before, and placed it in its sheath. Attaching it to her skirt, she sighed. Kagome slipped her shoes on, black pump like shoes that made it easy for her to move about in, and then tied them to her ankles. As Kagome left her room, her hand went automatically to her heart. She smiled as she felt not only her heart beating but also the soft pulsing of the Shikon-No-Tama, the sacred jewel of which she was the eternal protector of. Making her way to the food hall, she smiled to herself once more. It really was good to be back. After enduring an almost bone crushing hug from Jerry, Kagome proceeded to order oden and a small instant ramen. Hearing InuYasha had been turned into an Akuma suddenly urged Kagome to eat his favourite food, even if she no longer liked it very much. Kagome looked around for a spare seat and smirked when she saw the only available one was next to Kanda. In fact, he had a whole table to himself. Clearly, he wasn't very well liked. Kagome made her way over to his table and sat down. The room fell silent as everyone gaped, stared, or did both at the person who dared to sit with _the _Kanda.

"_**Ohaiyo, Kanda-Kun! So, is everyone here so nosy? It's kind of annoying, don't ya' think?" **_Kagome asked. Kanda nodded slowly before eyeing the girl's meal.

"_**Ramen? The instant kind at **__this__** time in the morning?" **_ Kanda asked. Everyone was surprised he had responded, but, realising that there wasn't going to be a fight, they were back to their previous conversations.

"_**Old habits die hard, I suppose. Besides, you have no room to talk, tempura? At **__this__** time in the morning?"**_ Kagome finished her sentence mockingly. Kanda simply grunted before they both continued eating.

Kagome's mind, however, wasn't on her food. It was a million miles away wondering how it was physically possible for InuYasha to be turned into an Akuma. It wasn't possible unless... Kagome was abruptly brought out of her reverie by a large man suddenly standing behind Kanda.

She watched as he tried to get a rise out of Kanda, which failed miserably, until he tried to attack him. Kagome knew she should have intervened, but she really couldn't be bothered. Standing up she threw her rubbish away and walked back. She was surprised to find that the kid from last night apparently had the guts to stand up to Kanda. Especially since no one else seemed to, and the kid was kinda short after all.

"Oi! Morons! Hurry up and finished you food, I forgot to mention Koumi wants to see the two of you, so hurry up. I'll be meeting you there," both males looked at her. Allen nodded curtly while Kanda simply glared. Kagome sighed before walking out of the room. As she did, she spotted Rinali and River.

"Hey, River! It's been a while, hasn't it? So, you two off to Koumi's office?" River returned a short greeting and the two both nodded. Three walked off towards Koumi's office. When they got there, Kagome looked on, _not_ amused, as they tried to wake him up. This was the scene that Kanda and Allen walked in to: River trying various methods to wake up Koumi while Kagome and Rinali just stood to the side.

"Sir, Rinali has run off to get married and Kagome is pregnant," River whispered into his supervisor's ear, waking him instantly.

"NO!! Rinali! How could you not tell your big brother?! And Kagome! I'm too young to be an uncle!!!' Koumi shouted as Kagome nearly hit River.

"Sorry! Since you left, he developed a sister complex and it was the only way we could get him up!" River hastily explained to Kagome. Allen looked at Kagome slightly confused.

"Wait, you're Rinali and Koumi's sister? Why do you look different than them?" Allen asked, causing Kagome to smile softly.

"I'm their older half sister. We share the same father, but my mother's family didn't like my father, so they forced her to go back to Japan when she died. I-" Kagome was about to finish her story when Koumi flung himself at her. Stepping lightly to the left, Kagome stepped out of way. With one hand, she easily caught her younger brother, stopping him from falling onto the floor.

After composing, and reseating, himself Koumi requested for Kanda, Allen and Kagome to sit down. Kagome could already tell that Allen and Kanda didn't really like each other, so she proceeded to sit between them. Rinali handed all three of them a thin pamphlet, which Kagome quickly flicked through. She was glad she was getting a mission so soon after coming back, but it was clear the other two weren't as content.

"Right, we don't have much time, so after you've heard the summary move out. If you want more detailed info, read this while you head to your destination," Kagome laughed softly at the two males next to her. To be honest, it was nice to have partners for a mission. Normally, she just got sent on solo assignments. Kagome looped put her right arm around Allen, her left arm mimicking with Kanda as she grinned.

"Come on, guys! Cheer up! I'm sure it will be lots of fun. I mean, after all, I'm going with ya' and if either of ya' mess up, then Akuma are the least of your problems!" It wasn't the threat that scared the two boys the most but the eerie and very fake smile on Kagome's face. Koumi smiled and quickly explained the mission. When he was finished Kagome stood up and stretched

"Let's go, boys, we've got a mission to do!"

**Jeez, that took me forever to finish, but I hope you like the first chapter of my D. Gray-Man/InuYasha crossover. Yeah, I realise that some of the anime names are different to the manga names, but I can't be bothered watching the anime because I prefer to read the manga. So, yeah, review and tell me what you think and also review if you can guess the song! ^_^**

**Also a big thank you to xWeaselxWolfx for willing to be my beta for this story!**

**Ja ne!**

**-B-H-D-**


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let people know that all my stories bare my Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover are going to be erased by the 25th of April. If there is a specific story that you want keeping online then please message me with the name of the story you want keeping. I'll only keep on the story with the highest number of request to be kept open so please pick wisely.

The reason behind this is because I shall be closing this account on the 26th of may and I will start posting new stuff on a new account. The reason behind this is because I realised how utterly crap almost all of my stories are. My Fairy Tail/InuYasha crossover and the one with the highest number of request will be re-uploaded to my new account on the 26th of may ,the same day I close this account. I'm closing my account on the 26th and not the 25th (which is when requests close) because I'm keeping in mind time zones and trying to make it fair to everyone.

If anyone would like to follow me to my new account then you can find me at  
.net/~sakerutama

Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
